THERE IS NO HEART WITHOUT YOU
|print usa = March 2, 2010 |digital us = |isbn us = 1-4215-2388-4 |chapters = 261. LEFTARM OF THE DEVIL 262. Unblendable 263. Unexpected 264. Don't Say That Name Again 265. Bang The Bore 266. Hide Away From The Sun 267. Legions of the Reglets 268. 君 死にたもうこと勿れEnglish translation: You must not die (Japanese romaji: Kimi shinitamō koto nakare) 269. The End is Near |viz = 261. LEFT ARM OF THE DEMON 262. Unblendable 263. Unexpected 264. Don't Say That Name Again 265. Bang The Bore 266. Hide Away From The Sun 267. Legions of the Regrets 268. You Are Forbidden to Die 269. The End is Near }} THERE IS NO HEART WITHOUT YOU is the thirtieth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends are moving ever closer to the center of Hueco Mundo and rescuing Orihime Inoue. But their battles against the Arrancar are testing them in ways they never thought possible. Can they keep their honor in a world where it doesn't exist, or will Hueco Mundo leave an indelible mark on their souls?! Bleach All Stars Chapters 261. LEFTARM OF THE DEVIL Using the new-found power of his left arm, Chad easily defeats Gantenbainne. His victory is short-lived, however, as he is soon ambushed and quickly defeated by Nnoitra. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Yasutora Sado # Gantenbainne Mosqueda # Nnoitra Gilga Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 158: Right Arm of the Giant, Left Arm of the Devil 262. Unblendable Chad's defeat is felt by everyone in Hueco Mundo, particularly Orihime Inoue. Ulquiorra appears and berates her friends for attempting to rescue her, prompting Orihime to slap him. Elsewhere, Rukia encounters Aaroniero. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Yasutora Sado # Nnoitra Gilga # Ichigo Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki # Renji Abarai # Uryū Ishida # Pesche Guatiche # Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck # Orihime Inoue # Ulquiorra Cifer # Aaroniero Arruruerie # Kaien Shiba (Aaroniero's forecasting) Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 153: The Devilish Research! Szayelaporro's Plan * Episode 159: Yasutora Sado dies! Orihime's Tears 263. Unexpected Rukia stands bewildered at the apparent return of her deceased mentor Kaien. Elsewhere, Nnoitra's lone Fracción appears and blocks Chad from attempting one last strike against Nnoitra while Aaroniero succeeds in fooling Rukia into leaving herself wide open to an attack. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Aaroniero Arruruerie # Kaien Shiba (Aaroniero's forecasting) # Rukia Kuchiki # Nnoitra Gilga # Tesra Lindocruz # Yasutora Sado # Kaien Shiba (flashback) # Metastacia (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 154: Rukia and Kaien, the Sorrowful Reunion * Episode 159: Yasutora Sado dies! Orihime's Tears 264. Don't Say That Name Again Aaroniero continues to toy with Rukia's mind, but she sees through his deceit in time and releases her Zanpakutō. Meanwhile Renji and Dondochakka encounter Szayelaporro. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Gin Ichimaru # Ulquiorra Cifer # Rukia Kuchiki # Aaroniero Arruruerie # Kaien Shiba (Aaroniero's forecasting) # Renji Abarai # Dondochakka Birstanne # Szayelaporro Granz Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 154: Rukia and Kaien, the Sorrowful Reunion * Episode 155: Rukia Retaliates! Release the Desperate Kidō * Episode 159: Yasutora Sado dies! Orihime's Tears 265. Bang The Bore Szayelaporro's modified room prevents Renji from releasing his Bankai. Elsewhere, Aaroniero decides to end his fight with Rukia by releasing Kaien's Zanpakutō. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Szayelaporro Granz # Renji Abarai # Dondochakka Birstanne # Aaroniero Arruruerie # Kaien Shiba (Aaroniero's forecasting) # Rukia Kuchiki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 155: Rukia Retaliates! Release the Desperate Kidō * Episode 159: Yasutora Sado dies! Orihime's Tears 266. Hide Away From The Sun With Kaien's Zanpakutō, Aaroniero easily overpowers Rukia, but thanks to her quick wit and knowledge of Kidō, she manages to turn the tables and force Aaroniero to reveal his true form. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Aaroniero Arruruerie # Kaien Shiba (Aaroniero's forecasting) # Rukia Kuchiki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 155: Rukia Retaliates! Release the Desperate Kidō 267. Legions of the Reglets With Aaroniero's true form revealed, Rukia claims that she can finally fight him without holding back. But, as Aaroniero comes to explain the truth of how he acquired his abilities, Rukia loses her will to fight and is impaled by Aaroniero's Resurrección. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Rukia Kuchiki # Aaroniero Arruruerie # Kaien Shiba Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 155: Rukia Retaliates! Release the Desperate Kidō * Episode 159: Yasutora Sado dies! Orihime's Tears * Episode 160: Testament, Your Heart is Right Here... 268. 君 死にたもうこと勿れ Through a memory of her and Kaien's first training session, Rukia remembers a very important lesson he taught her long ago, ultimately regaining her will to live and impales Aaroniero through his head, killing him. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Rukia Kuchiki # Kaien Shiba # Aaroniero Arruruerie Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 160: Testament, Your Heart is Right Here... 269. The End is Near As Aaroniero dies, Rukia recalls her own imprisonment in Soul Society, but collapses before she can reach Orihime. Aaroniero's death spreads throughout the Espada. Elsewhere, Ulquiorra Cifer appears before Ichigo. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Rukia Kuchiki # Aaroniero Arruruerie # Uryū Ishida (flashback) # Yasutora Sado (flashback) # Byakuya Kuchiki (flashback) # Orihime Inoue (flashback) # Tier Harribel # Baraggan Louisenbairn # Zommari Rureaux # Coyote Starrk # Emilou Apacci # Lilynette Gingerbuck # Lumina and Verona # Szayelaporro Granz # Renji Abarai # Ichigo Kurosaki # Ulquiorra Cifer Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 160: Testament, Your Heart is Right Here... * Episode 161: The Cruel Arrancar, Ulquiorra's Provocation Author's Notes References Navigation 30